Hatsukoi's Shades
by nyaikou
Summary: Sequel to Secret Desires and Set in G-Revolution. Melody returns and a new tournament has begun along with the threat of BEGA. With her and Kai, there are challenging things happening between them. Can they withstand what is thrown at them? KaixOC
1. Take to the Stage, AMX!

_**Hatsukoi's Shades**_

**A/N:** My comeback of FanFiction 2009 starts now! I finished the first chapter, yay! This is the sequel to Secret Desires and it's going to be much different in this story and a whole new season and I won't always stick to the third season straight because I have my own ideas planned.

I decided to change the title from The One I Desire to **Hatsukoi Shades**meaning First Love Shades, the title gives meaning to how Melody and Kai's relationship has different sides and how they feel. I just wanted something different. You will find out the reason of the title in the middle of the story) I wanted a better name for it.

**Chapter 1: Take to the stage, AMX!**

"I can't believe we made it to the world championships!" A small red-haired boy said jumping up and down happily on the bench. He wore a sleeveless blue top and jeans, one side that been ripped off and trainers. He looked at the boy in front of him who seemed to be in deep thought. "What's up with you, Tyson? Aren't you excited? Don't you usually say something back to be by now?"

"I…have a lot on my mind right now, Daichi…" Tyson muttered.

Hearing this, Kenny looked up from his laptop. Both Tyson and Kenny's clothes had changed. Tyson still wore his cap, a red jacket with a yellow top underneath it, blue jeans, blue gloves and white trainers. Kenny still wore smart clothes and had his white shirt tucked into his brown shorts with a belt wrapped around it and a green tie. "Would it have to do with seeing Max, Ray and Kai?" He asked softly.

An older boy with blue hair leaned against the wall and watched Tyson nod. He wore a black jacket with red lining and beige bottoms. "You have to stop thinking about them for now and concentrate today, little brother."

"Yeah I know, Hiro." Tyson mumbled looking away from his new team-mate Daichi who continued to go on about being '_the_ _best beyblader the world has even seen.'_A year had passed since Melody had become the beyblade world champion and a new tournament was here. All of the Bladebreakers had spilt up to go to their old teams for the new tournament but it still didn't make sense to him. First Max joined the PBB All-Starz, then Ray to go back to his former team of the White Tiger X and now Kai disappeared without a word somewhere. He wanted Melody to be his partner now but they hadn't talked since her grandmother died a couple of months. He felt sorry for her and when they all went to go see her, she pushed them away. There was no sign of Hilary either; he hadn't seen her since they saw Melody at the hospital.

Without any of them, Tyson felt lonely. However, he managed to form a team called the G-Revolutions and found himself a partner, Daichi. The boy was probably the same age as Tyson when he won the first championship and pestered Tyson for a beybattle when they first met. His brother, Hiro was the team coach while Kenny still updated their beyblades and was an extra beyblader. "Hey Tyson! Stop daydreaming!" Kenny said. "We've got to go!"

_He's__right; I'd better get out there!_He thought as he stood up with a smile. "Right, let's go!"

"What was he thinking that made him so excited?" Hiro asked Kenny as Tyson raced to catch up with Daichi.

"Maybe…he was thinking of food?"

A boy with silver hair tied up who leaned against the wall waited patiently for their team to be called. "Someone tell me again why we're today, it makes no sense coming here when we might not even beybattle."

Judy, the team's coach sighed and looked up at the boy who asked the question. She was also Max Tate's mum and sat next to an orange-haired girl, Emily who was using another laptop just like Judy's. "Rick, we have to be here. I'll explain it once more and that's all ok?" Rick nodded. "Today, the World Championship teams will be presented so everyone knows who they are facing and then on a random pick, two teams will be selected to battle first."

"I heard there were two teams already picked to fight first and it also determines the seventh and final place of the World Championships." Alex, a boy wearing a blue hat with red and white lines on the front covering his brown hair, said. "If you ask me, five teams sounds better; they should have us, the White Tiger X, G-Revolutions, the Blitzkrieg Boyz and another – but not Barthez Battalion."

"We can't choose who we want to face, Alex. You know that." Emily told him and then looked at Max, who seemed to be more quiet than usual. "Max, you ok? You don't look too happy."

He put on a brave smile for her. "I'm alright, just a little nervous about the Championships." The blonde-haired boy lied. Max had grown up a lot in the past year; he wore green top and orange bottoms with an orange jumper tied around his waist and wore plain, white shoes. He looked at his team-mates; Emily, Alex, Eddy and his partner, Rick. The blonde-haired boy sighed deeply. He missed being with the Bladebreakers, no doubt about it. Tyson was one of his closest friends in the group, so he found it hard to tell him that he was leaving back to America to join the PBA All-Starz. He knew Ray had left too and hopefully Tyson wasn't taking it too badly. Max was sure Kai was still there so it couldn't be that bad. There was still no news of Melody yet; they hadn't seen her for so long time and Max was becoming worried of her.

"Hey Max!" Rick called. "Come on, we got to go now!"

"Coming!" Max replied. He stood up from the bench and exited the room.

"Ray, aren't you excited?" A pink-haired Neko-Jin asked her friend.

The Chinese boy nodded at her. "I sure am, Mariah. I can't wait!" He told her with a smile. Ray's attire hadn't changed much over the past year, he still wore his usual outfit only this time, it was a shorter Chinese-styled tank top with a short, red ribbon tied on his waist and replaced with previous black gloves with red ones.

"You sure you're okay, Ray?" A boy named Lee asked him. He noticed Ray seemed calmer and quieter than usual. But behind his smile, he wasn't as happy as he acted, instead of feeling good about making it to the World Championships with his former team.

Ray continued to smile at Lee and nodded at him. But he was wondering how Tyson was coping after he and Max left to go back to their old teams. But it couldn't be that bad for Tyson. After all, he could be partners with Kai. That only left Melody who they had not seen in so long. It made him wonder why she had shouted at the Bladebreakers when they were trying to comfort her. To Ray, it might be because she was upset and it needed some alone time, at least that's what he suggested the others do and leave quickly but they hadn't heard or seen their blonde-haired team-mate in months. _I hope she's ok,_Ray thought.

"Ray, are you ready to go?" Mariah asked.

The Neko-Jin stood up and smiled at his team-mates. "Yeah! Let's do this!"

"Hey Kai, why are you so glum for?" A boy called Bryan asked. "I mean, you always do look like it and you're always so distant, that's no surprise."

Kai raised his eyebrow at him. He had matured a bit, still acting the way he was however. He sighed and let the others continue to ask him questions about Melody that he simply ignored. Kai's scarf, which he had started wearing again, was around his neck. He wore a purple top with a black jacket with yellow triangles on them, black gloves, purple bottoms with a red belt and black shoes. "You're point being?"

"My point being, does it have to do with Melody?"

The Russian teenager looked away from him. "No, now stop bringing her up."

"Are you sure it's not her?" A red-haired boy called Tala questioned seeming somewhat interested in the conversation. Kai sent him a glare; he did not want anyone getting involved. "Hey, I'm just a little curious."

The leader of the Bladebreakers had his reason for leaving Tyson as his partners just like Ray and Max; he left to join his old Abbey team-mates, Bryan, Spencer and Tala forming the group, Blitzkreg Boys. Ian wasn't joining the team this year however. He really wasn't worried about them; just Melody. Kai was the only one who she wanted to stay with at the hospital, the first three months of her grandmother's life was fine because she was happy, but when Yui died, Kai stayed with Melody. The next month after that too, but then she said she needed some time and that was a year ago. He didn't want to admit it but Kai was worried; she didn't answer her phone and for some reason, answer her doorbell whenever he rang.

"Come on you guys, let's stop teasing Kai for now and go already." Bryan said walking towards the door. "You coming, Kai?"

He had other things to worry about now; the tournament. Kai stood up and nodded with an "Hm" as his answer following behind his team-mates.

"Hurry up! Hurry up!" A red-haired girl bounced up and down anxiously in the waiting room her and three other girls were in. She was wearing a dark mint-green and black top with a black belt wrapped around it and black shorts along with black cowboy boots.

"Be quiet already!" The blue-haired girl said, watching her friend jump about. She wore a small, white fedora hat to the side, long-sleeved white top with a black jacket on top, blue denim shorts and white trainers. "Mr Dickinson told us to keep quiet until all the teams are called out, remember?"

"We can't even say our names in case someone hears us." Another girl with brown hair said. Her attire was of a red jacket with a yellow top underneath and blue shorts with white trainers.

"It's so boring; why can't they liven up the mood in these waiting rooms?" The red-haired whined.

"Because it would distract us for the real reason we're here." The blonde-haired girl spoke, she was leaning against the wall and had been quiet this whole time listening to her team-mates' conversation. Her outfit consisted of a black cardigan on top of a white shirt underneath, a blue skirt, white trainers and a black scarf wrapped comfortable around her neck. The girl's hazel eyes were closed before but now, they opened and revealed how determined she was. "Remember why we're here ok? No fooling around. This is serious and we worked hard to get here."

The three girls nodded and waited patiently without another word to their captain. Their leader, the blonde girl, had been waiting a long time for this day to come. Vigorous training day and night for her team, new upgrades and now, they were here. It wasn't just the tournament she was here for; there were some friends she had to see again. It was about time she showed herself once more, she thought a lot about her friends since the last time she saw them. They deserved an explanation and were going to get one after the match.

The two girls made their way to the door waiting for the blonde-haired girl to stand up and follow. "Hey leader! Are you ready?" The blue-haired girl asked walking towards the others.

"Hm." It was the only thing she could say as she stared into space. "I'm ready for this."

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen." DJ Jazzman shouted as the crowd cheered as the tournament began to start, "This year's BBA Tournament rules have changed. Two contestants must pair up in their teams as a duo and are allowed to have another duo to back them up. So, let's meet the teams."

Each of the platforms rose individually except two. The first was G-Revolution, then White Tiger X, PBA All-Starz followed by the Blitzkreg Boys, F-Dynasty and lastly, Barthez Battalion. The last two facing opposite sides of the dish didn't rise and it lead to some confusion for the audience and beybladers.

"Huh? That's weird. Why didn't they rise?'' Hiro said aloud.

"Maybe they've got some surprise in store." Kenny replied. "Or…it's probably broken."

"And we're not finished yet! We have two last-minute teams hoping to snag the seventh and final spot of the competition. Let's introduce team no.1."

The first platform next to the Blitzkrieg Boys and the PBA All-Starz rose. Four unknown people were revealed wearing black cloaks on them. For a second, they stood still. Then another cloak was removed and then one by one, each girl took off their cloaks except for the last one, and then suddenly took it off revealing…

"Hello everyone!" She said with a smirk on her face while everyone stared in disbelief at her appearance.

At the same time, Ray, Max and Tyson gasped, one word left from their tongues quietly; "Melody!"

The crowd cheered the champion's name. "Alright everyone, calm down! Our first team is AMX led by Melody, one of the original Bladebreakers. Team members are Salima, Mariam and Hilary."

Kai looked over at his girlfriend; he hadn't heard from her for a long time and even though Kai didn't want to show it – he really…missed her.

She diverted her eyes towards the competition this year. Melody knew the White Tigers, Blitzkrieg Boyz, G-Revolution and All-Starz but there were also some she didn't know like F-Dynasty.

Another group she did not recognized but was informed of was the Barthez Battalion. She had heard the group knocked the Majestics out of the championship which proved they were strong. There was a boy with blonde, spiky hair much like Max's, a girl stood beside him with pink hair, a short boy with brown dreadlocks was behind them and a tall grey-haired boy stood next to the blonde-haired boy. They were somewhat different and she knew she had to watch out for them.

"We will now start the first round. To secure the last position in the tournament, they must face their challengers, Suki and Miku, the Dolls!" Another platform arose opposite them and two girls with blonde hair appeared. Their white t-shirts didn't go unnoticed and had the words _'I Love Kai'_and both wearing blue shorts.

Mariam put her hand to her face. "Oh no, fan girls!" She looked at her leader who seemed to be fine with this. "Aren't you bothered?"

"Nope." Melody smiled and then pointed to Kai. "But, Kai isn't taken it too well."

"Looks like you'd better stop it." Hilary said. Melody nodded and approached the beydish with her brunette friend next to her.

"First up to the beydish is Melody and Hilary!"

"Go get them!" Mariam said.

Melody and Hilary smiled back and then approached the beydish; her smile disappeared at the sight of her inferior opponents. All eyes were on Melody and Hilary especially from Tyson, Max, Ray and Kai.

"Bladers, are you ready?" Melody and Hilary positioned themselves. "3…2…1…GO!

Their beyblades sped into the beydish at an incredible speed and began clashing at each other. "Both teams are really going at it and the battle has only just begun."

"Hey Tyson! Have you noticed Melody and Hilary are unusually calm?" Hiro said. Tyson's focus was now on Melody and Hilary face's, his brother was right. They were concentrating but they didn't seem scared of their competition especially Melody. Kai and the others saw it too.

After a while, Melody and Hilary's beyblade kept still spinning on one spot.

"Huh?" Suki's eyes widened and she looked at Melody in confusion. Her arms were folded and her eyes were closed. "Why are you just standing there like an idiot?"

Melody ignored her question and looked at Hilary. "Ready?" Melody said.

"Yeah." Hilary said with a smirk.

"Now!" Both beyblades sped up and began attacking their rivals pushing them away. Drazine!" The Pegasus horse arose from its beyblade.

"Chiryu!" A brown dragon slowly approached into everyone's sight. It had a long tail and was standing on two feet. Tyson couldn't believe Hilary had such a strong looking bit-beast especially a dragon.

Rapid White Fissure!" They both yelled. The ground began to shake from beneath them making Suki and Miku's beyblades lose focus, the ground then came to a sudden halt as icicles hit their beyblades causing them to fall out the dish.

"They were way too easy. They were hardly a challenge." Melody commented.

"Well, it looks like The Dolls lose and AMX wins the battle taking the final spot into the tournament." AJ announced.

"No!" Miku screamed. "It's not fair!"

Suki turned her head towards Melody. "You're getting me so mad just looking at you."

"Why? It's your own fault." She replied.

"No, it's not fair. Plus, Kai would never be with a girl like you! It must be a joke. Just because you think you're so pretty! He loves me and only me!" Suki cried. The distraught fan ignored her blade and ran across the dish and towards Kai who was standing with the Demolition Boys, eyes closed and facing the other direction.

Melody crossed her arms and quickly walked, putting her foot out letting the girl fall flat on her face. "For the last time, Kai is my boyfriend, not ours. So if you don't stay away, I'll make sure you pay for what you did.

"Oh, I like Melody when she's feisty." Tala whispered.

"Back off, she's not usually like that, you know?" Kai said.

"I am, calm down."

Suki managed to scramble to her knees and tenderly touched her face before she began to cry hysterically. Melody rolled her eyes and picked up her beyblade before walking past her group. "Let's go." AMX turned around and began to leave.

"Wait! Melody!" As if they all knew what they were going to do at the same time, Tyson, Max, Ray, Daichi and Kenny looked at each other and ran after them.

Kai looked in hesitation; should he go with them and talk with her? Or…wait? "Kai!" Tala's voice interrupted his thoughts. "You're not going to go after her?"

"I'm…not sure…should I?"

"I think its best." He advised. "And plus, the first round for us doesn't start until tomorrow. " Kai nodded and ran off but at a distance behind the others.

"Melody!" Tyson shouted as he ran after her, Ray and Max was close behind.

The blonde-haired girl stopped and then turned around to her former team-mates. "You guys go on and I'll meet you later." Hilary, Salima and Mariam nodded and walked away immediately.

"Wait, Hilary!" Tyson called.

She stopped and turned her around. "Yes?"

"You…er…you can really beyblade good. H-How are you doing?" He stuttered.

Hilary smiled politely. "Thanks Tyson, I'm doing well. But I got to go; I'll see you later, ok?" Then she walked down the while Tyson continued to stare at her.

It was obvious to them that Tyson had feelings for Hilary. Even Daichi smirked at Tyson mischievously. "Ah! So is that the girl, Hilary you were talking about?"

"Yeah…" His voice trailed off before Tyson figured out what he was saying and stopped just in time. "That's a lie! How would you know?"

"Because we can tell from your face!" Max answered causing everyone to laugh, Tyson's face was going red from embarrassment.

"Let's not tease him as it is, how have you been, Melody?" Ray asked.

"Heh-heh. Thanks." Tyson said happily while the others just sighed. "By the way Melody, where were you guys? You weren't in Japan when Kai came back."

Melody shook her head. "No, we all stayed at Mariam's family mansion."

"Wait, Mariam's what?" Tyson said in surprise.

Melody chuckled softly and brushed a piece of hair from her face. "Yeah, I was surprised too. She ran away from home and wanted to live in Japan, she had been living rough with the Saint Shields so her parents wanted her to come home when we told her she should go see them."

"Wow, who would have thought that?" There was a short pause after Kenny said that with the boys nodding in understanding but it felt awkward for Melody a year went by and they didn't seem very comfortable. "Oh, I just remembered. I wanted to ask you, who upgrades your beyblades then?"

"Salima bought a manual and learned how to do it in a few months. We've all picked up a few things too."

"Oh, well that's good." Tyson said in disappointment, his eyes looked towards the ground as he replied.

"Hey, you're acting like things have changed. Tyson, we're all still friends' right? Only now we're rivals now."

"Yeah, you're right, Melody." Ray agreed, we can still see each outside the dish and do what we usually do."

"Right. But I think we should be getting back to our teams."

"Aw, so soon?" Tyson whined.

Melody smiled at Tyson. "I'll see you guys later and I'll tell Hilary "hi" for you, yeah?"

"Um…" Tyson didn't have time to reply because Max and Ray were pulling him back.

And with that, they ran back into the stadium. Daichi and Kenny walked back behind. Melody sighed deeply and turned around, for some reason, Melody thought it was going to be harder to talk to them. She felt so much relief but still, there was one person missing; Kai. She didn't see him with the others and assumed he may be angry.

Once he saw the others leave, Kai turned his head around the corner at Melody. Her back was turned and she seemed to be in deep thought. He wanted to check if she was ok really, that's it. Kai wasn't up for talking right now too; he could see she was fine and doing well anyways.

"I thought you were going to talk to her." Tala appeared behind Kai. "You'd better hurry; she's starting to walk away."

"Maybe later, let's just go." Tala looked at Kai as if he had gone crazy and then shrugged. "Fine."

"So," It was Tala. "Did you tell her?" He asked.

Kai sighed and shook his head. "No, not now, it's not a good time. Let's go."

**A/N:** _The idea of describing each character was so they could remain anonymous until someone said their name, which I wanted to happen after Melody and the rest of AMX departed from the waiting room to the stage._

_I can't write beyblade battles properly maybe because I think I am writing longer but really it isn't as long as expected but I will do my best to make them longer. I hope you review and tell me what you think!_


	2. Haven't seen you in a while…

**A/N:** _I've been back from Japan since last year July but I apologize for my lack of updates. On TV, I saw the three new Beyblade Characters taking over the new anime. Now let me tell you when I say they are a bunch of Daichi and Johnny look-a-likes mixed together, I mean it, with different colour hair and stickers on their faces. Or to be exact the characters are; A Tyson-Kai look-a-like, a street rat, the opposite of Hilary, a random child and Burger King._

_Anyways, like I said before and this is the__**last reminder**__, Hatsukoi's Shades is going to be more plot based with less beyblade battles than Secret Desires and if you haven't read Secret Desires before, then it's best too and comment on the previous story. This is my last reminder. Enjoy the chapter anyways!_

**Chapter 2: Haven't seen you in a while…**

Kai sat on the edge of his bed staring blankly on the floor. All he could think about was the competition at hand, and what worried him the most was AMX. They had displayed their skills in a short time and had already shown that they were no amateur beyblading team unlike their rivals. Kai was still coming to terms that Melody had entered the tournament and it made things harder for him to concentrate on the challenges at hand.

AMX, led by his own girlfriend who he had not seen

It would have been better if he could deal with her after the tournament and showed up then but perhaps he could now ask her why she left Russia without telling him.

**[Flashback : Hiwatari Mansion – 1 year ago]**

_Kai lay on the bed with his eyes closed, his hands behind his back. For the past six weeks, it felt heavenly. Melody recovered from the hospital soon after the BBA tournament passed, she had agreed to come with him for a break in Russia. They had spent the past few weeks going around the capital of Moscow exploring, shopping and mostly spending time together._

_But for Kai, it felt great. The tournament was over so he was on a break from beyblading, his grandfather and Boris were faraway and the least of his problems now. "Are you bored of the movie already? I turned it off. Or was it me?"_

_All Kai could do was smile. "No, I've seen it enough times, I was just thinking."_

"_Hm? About what?"_

_Kai spread his right arm out so Melody could rest her head on it. "About where we could go for the next six weeks, you must be bored here. I know I am."_

"_Hm? You wanna go somewhere else? I thought we were just spending some time here and then going back to Japan."_

"_I know but we can spend some time. Are you really ready to go back to Japan after your grandma died?"_

_Shortly after Melody go out of the hospital, her grandma, Yuki's health deteriorated and she died with Melody by her bedside. It took her a few days to stop crying and move on but it didn't stop Kai from staying by her side and comforting her. "Yeah, I'll be fine, Kai. You've helped me enough. Hey, do you think we can go back soon?"_

"_Oh, you want to go back already?" Kai said disappointed. "We have the whole year to go other places. Don't you want to? Besides…" Kai got up and walked over to the window with his hands in his pockets. He sighed in anger trying to keep it in. "I don't think you should go."_

"_Huh? Why not?"_

"_Come on Melody, you know why! Your grandmother's gone; our friends are busy with their own lives so there's no reason for you to go back!" Kai snapped._

"_Kai, what's wrong with you? I'm just homesick ok? That's all. And I know my grandma's gone, I didn't even have enough time with her…" She touched the necklace that her grandmother left behind. "And I'm sure spending time with Tyson and the others would be good. They haven't seen us in a while or…" Melody paused. "…can you still not forgive for what Ray said to me?"_

_Kai bit his lips and looked at the ground in shame. He was getting angry over nothing, again it was him being stupid. "No, not now. I just want to spend more time with you. I feel that I owe you after all we've been through. Being mean to you when we first met, stopping me from becoming Boris' slave, protecting Tyson from being attacked by a bit-beast…."_

_She put her hand on his mouth and smiled at him. "Kai, you don't owe me anything. That's…just how you were the first time we met. And we've spent so much time together. Don't you miss seeing anyone else?"_

"_Melody, I'm going to tell you something that I don't want to repeat again. I…can't express to you how much I…"_

_Kai's long pause worried Melody. "…um, love…I don't want to spend time with anyone else but you, don't you realize it? If I go back to Japan, I know we won't spend as much time as we have now, I just want it to last. Everything else doesn't matter and I feel better with you." It made Melody smile to hear this but for Kai, he felt pain and walked away. "I'm going out for a walk; I need to get some things off my mind."_

_What Kai should have done was stay with Melody but by the time he had come back, his butler had told him that Melody had left in his grandfather's helicopter in the direction of Japan with only a letter left behind:_

**'**_**Kai, I'm sorry.**_

_**But I still want to go back, you don't know how much I want to start beyblading again and showing people what I can do.**_

_**Know that I love you and…thank you for getting me back on my feet.'**_

_**Melody'**_

**-End Flashback-**

"Think about it this way, Kai. If Melody finds out before you tell her, it will be worse than when she left to go back to Japan. She'd expect you to be smarter than that and at least telling her before the time comes when paths cross will be better than saying nothing."

Tala's words felt like he had pricked his finger and the pain still lingered. He lay back on the sofa and closed his eyes. If Kai told Melody, would she…leave him? A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. He opened it without realizing to the person who had been on his thoughts forever.

"Hey." Melody stood at the door.

"Melody? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you; I just passed Tala on my way in to the hotel and he told me what room you were in. Are you busy or is this a bad time?"

Kai shook his head. "No." He stood by to let her walk in and then close the door. "Actually, there are some things I want to ask."

"Then, let me explain, Kai…" She said softly.

"You didn't answer my calls." Kai said firmly, arms folded looking outside the window and then walking towards it.

She followed him behind slowly. "I know. I didn't want to see you or hear from you – yet." Kai looked at her with a hurtful look in his eyes. "That does sounds bad I know but, it was only so I wasn't distracted. It was all kept secret for a reason."

"You didn't answer your doorbell." Kai said quietly.

"I'm sorry. In order for our team to keep it a secret, we stayed at Mariam's family mansion in Madrid so none of you guys could contact me or Hilary and it worked. Kai…" Melody sighed. "Please understand that I just wanted to go back and beyblade. I can't forget about beyblading for a split second, I loved the time we spent in Russia but…I just wanted to come back to Japan you know, see our friends, and come back to the house…"

"It's ok, I understand Melody. I just wish you didn't…leave so soon." Kai walked up closer to Melody and slowly put his hand on her chin so she looked at him. Kai stared into her eyes intensively. "You know what?"

"What?" She asked.

Kai placed his hands on her shoulders. He leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss as he placed one arm on her back to pull her closer and one arms diagonal down her shoulder and to her back to hold her tighter. She had missed his touch since the day she left and now she could enjoy it once again. When Kai broke the kiss, he kept her in the embrace and continued to hug her. Melody breathed in his scent, sighing in satisfaction as she did. "As long as you're around me again, that's all that matters. I missed you." He said holding her in his arms and continuing to brush her hair in his arms.

"I missed you too and I'm sorry for not telling you about it."

Kai broke from the embrace and stroked her hair which he missed doing to her. Though he couldn't keep the greedy lustful expression off his face as he stared at her features. Kai's eyes were practically feasting upon the sight of his Melody's body. He pulled her onto the wall and their lips locked. "Who cares right now?"

"Kai, are you staring at me differently, I'm a little shocked."

"A little?"

Melody smiled. "Yeah, a little."

"What can I say?" He said looking at her slender figure and still holding onto her waist. "You've changed so much. What happened to the girl who would be smiling and hugging me right now?"

Melody just gave him an expressionless face. "I guess you could say, she turned over a new leaf and wanted to show everyone they couldn't push her over. I've got responsibilities now; I am the leader of AMX after all. Um, just a second ago, I thought…"

"Thought what?"

"You were getting mad and going to…"

"What?"

"…break up with me."

Kai smirked and turned around to hug her. "Why would you think that, stupid?"

"I don't know. But more importantly, I'm glad you understand, Kai." She whispered before letting go but Kai caught her arm. "What now?" Melody asked.

Kai's face was so close to hers that their noses were touching. "Brace yourself."

"For?"

"A kiss." He whispered and slowly headed for her lips when…a knock on the door interrupted his focus.

"I'd better go."

"No, it's probably room service. Just…stay a little longer." He kept her hand in his grip gently.

"Sorry Kai, we'll get to spend MUCH more time with each other now." She kissed him and started walking towards the door. "And we'll see each other."

He nodded and watched Melody go. Just for a little longer, just a little longer did he want for Melody to be with him. He lay on his bed for a few seconds when there was another knock on the door. Assuming it was Melody, he opened it without a second thought. "Melody, so you're…" His voice trailed off when the person who stood before him was not Melody, but a girl with long, black hair. And the sight of her made Kai grow angry.

"Farrah? What the hell are you doing here?"

**-With AMX-**

"Melody, what took you so long to get here? The match has started." Hilary said to her.

"Sorry guys." She smiled. "I was just a little…side-tracked."

**A/N:** _You may have to wait a while for the next chapter, if I have time, I will try to write the third chapter. Go onto my profile and vote if you want this story to be updated quickly._

_While I am starting as a first year, I hope you will visit my J-Pop/K-Pop blog; NyNyOnline:__._

_Please don't forget to comment on this chapter!_


End file.
